


too late (cold spring)

by summerdayghost



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive, F/F, Post-Coital, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “I don’t have a heart, you know.”





	too late (cold spring)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of hearts. This is more than 100 words.

It was a cold night even though it was nearly summer. Basira had a feeling the summer would be even colder. They were huddled under a blanket together on the couch.

The bed would have been wiser, but not much forethought had been involved. What had happened had sorta just happened.

Okay, that wasn’t entirely accurate. There had been something between them bubbling for years. They just didn’t expect it all to pour over anytime soon (or ever). A lot of unexpected things had happening lately though so maybe them finally getting together was in perfect time.

Still Basira wished they could have been naked somewhere warmer. She didn’t want to take the risk of asking that they sleep the rest of the night somewhere else. God, knew what could happen if she did that.

“I don’t have a heart, you know.”

It came out of nowhere. She had assumed Daisy had fallen asleep already, but in hindsight that was unwise of her.

Basira frowned, “That’s not true.”

Daisy Tonner was a lot of things. Murderer was one of them, but heartless was not. If she were heartless, she would not have been a murderer.

“It is,” she turned too look Basira in the eye, “You could wind up hurt.”

“Too late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
